


All about the Past

by MeisterEule



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Depression, Drama, Eventual Smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, Psychological Trauma, add tags later on, alternative universe
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/pseuds/MeisterEule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was ist, wenn man sich wirklich zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort aufhält? </p>
<p>Genau das findet Ace heraus, als er drei einhalb Jahre später auf eine unangenehme Art und Weise mit dem konfrontiert wird, was er versucht zu verdrängen und zu vergessen. <br/>Allerdings laufen die Dinge nach dem ersten widerwilligen Treffen anders als es sich der Student ausgemalt hatte. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Boyslove inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Akt 01

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wollte mich mal an etwas anderem versuchen und joah... mal sehen wie das so ankommt. Kritik und Verbesserungen sind gerne willkommen! 
> 
> !!Diese Story ist nicht beta gelesen!!

Das eindringliche Klingeln des Weckers holte den Schwarzhaarigen aus seinen Träumen, murrend drückte er den Knopf um den grässlichen Ton verstummen zu lassen. Er gähnte ausgiebig.

Die dunklen Augen fixierten den Nagel an der Wand, den er seit Ewigkeiten schon mal Entfernt haben wollte, aber noch immer nicht dazu gekommen war.  
 

Die Erinnerungen an seinen Traum jagten eine Gänsehaut über seinen Rücken. Nach drei ein halb Jahren hatte er versucht, durch Therapie, durch Ablenkung und durch Verdrängung die schrecklichsten drei Wochen seines Lebens zu vergessen und zu verarbeiten, aber noch immer waren sie so präsent, als wäre es erst zwei Wochen her.  
 

„Shit“, frustriert raufte er sich die Haare, drängte die Decke von seinem Körper und stand auf. Auf dem kleinen Tisch in seinem Zimmer lag das Gerät, welches er suchte. Der Sicherheitsschlüssel wurde eingegeben, er drückte auf das Symbol mit dem Buch und öffnete die Nummer von dem Mann, der ihn dabei unterstützt hatte, all das zu verarbeiten.

Letzte Woche war sein letzter Termin gewesen. Ace hatte das Gefühl, dass er die Therapie nicht mehr benötigte, aber das war wohl ein großer Irrtum. Dadurch dass seine Vorlesung erst in einer Stunde anfing und später als den Rest der Woche, würde er in der Praxis schon jemanden erreichen.  
 

Nach weiteren vier Minuten der Überlegung bestätigte er die Nummer und das Smartphone wählte.

Quälend lange musste er dem Wartesignal zuhören, bevor am anderen Ende das Gespräch angenommen wurde.  
 

„Praxis Redhood und Partner, was kann ich für sie tun?“, eine bekannte weibliche Stimme erklang.  
 

„Ähm guten Morgen, Portgas hier. Ich wollte fragen ob Doktor Redhood heute noch einen kurzfristigen Termin frei hätte“, unangenehm über seine spontane Frage kaute er sich auf der Innenseite seiner Unterlippe herum, wartete auf eine Antwort.  
 

„Eigentlich nicht, aber für sie können wir sicherlich eine Ausnahme machen“, ihre Worte trieben ihm eine Röte ins Gesicht. Es war ihm peinlich, immer hin hatte er vor sieben Tagen die letzte Sitzung.  
 

„Wie wäre es heute um 15:45 Uhr? Da hätte der Doktor auch ein wenig mehr Zeit für sie.“  
 

„Das klingt gut, vielen Dank.“  
 

„Gerne doch, ihnen dennoch einen angenehmen Tag und dann bis später Herr Portgas“, mit diesen Worten legte die Frau am anderen Ende auf.  
 

„Ach Mist“, wütend auf sich selbst wurde das Handy wieder auf den Schreibtisch gelegt, er schnappte sich seine Hose und eine Shorts und begab sich an das kleine Bad.

Duschen, Frühstücken und dann musste er los zur Universität.  
 

_xXx_  
 

„Du siehst ziemlich müde aus. Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragend schauten die blauen Augen des Blonden vor ihm in sein Gesicht.  
 

„Ach, ich hab schlecht geschlafen. Schon wieder diese blöde Sache...ich hab das Gefühl ich werd das mein ganzes Leben lang nie los“, er lehnte sich gegen die Tischplatte an seinem Rücken, den Stuhl auf dem er saß nur noch auf den hinteren Stuhlbeinen balanciert.  
 

„Du sagtest doch, du brauchst die Sitzungen nicht mehr“, sein bester Freund stand noch in der Reihe vor ihm, hatte seine Arme auf dem Tisch vor Ace abgelegt.  
 

„Das dachte ich auch. Ich hab keine Lust mehr dahin zu gehen. Es ändert sich doch rein gar nichts, wenn ich das Luffy erzähle, dann kommt er wieder auf die dumme Idee, dass er wieder hier her ziehen muss“, murrend wandte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Blick ab, schaute durch die Reihen an Studenten, die ebenfalls so früh den Vorlesungsraum aufgesucht hatten. Seit er in die Stadt gezogen war hatte er kaum Kontakt zu anderen Studenten gehabt außer zu Sabo.

Er dachte, der Umzug würde ihm gut tun, nachdem sein kleiner Bruder auch weggezogen war um woanders zu studieren, aber es war wohl egal wo er sich aufhielt, dieser blöde Zwischenfall hatte sein komplettes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt.  
 

„Kann es sein, dass es daran liegt, dass die Beiden jetzt entlassen worden sind?“, nun war es an dem Jüngeren dran, seinen besten Freund fragend anzuschauen.  
 

„Wovon redest du?“  
 

„Du hast es noch nicht gelesen?“, erstaunt wurde Ace gemustert, ehe sich Sabo wegdrehte um etwas aus seinem Rucksack zu holen. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte er die Zeitung in der Hand, suchte die Seite und legte sie auf den Tisch.

Interessiert setzte er sich wieder richtig an den Tisch, zog die Zeitung weiter nach vorne und las den Artikel schnell durch. Stille kehrte zwischen den Beiden ein, ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf.  
 

„Im ernst? Die haben doch damals sechs Jahre bekommen oder nicht?“  
 

„Nun, durch deine doch recht positive Aussage damals und einer guten Führung kommen Verbrecher auch früher raus, auf Bewährung. Anscheinend ist es bei den Beiden so, aber wenn du es bis jetzt noch nicht wusstest, dann liegt es wohl nicht daran. Hast du denn schon einen Termin?“, ein leichtes Nicken war die schnelle Antwort, die Zeitung wurde dem Anderen wieder gegeben.  
 

„Heute Nachmittag. Ehrlich gesagt hab ich gar keine Lust, aber ohne scheint es wohl auch nicht zu gehen“, genervt über diese Tatsache stemmte er die Ellenbogen auf das Holz und legte seinen Kopf auf den Handflächen ab.  
 

„Das glaub ich dir, aber bestimmt wird es was bringen", Sabo wusste, das Ace solche Worte nicht gerne hörte, aber er

wollte ihn dennoch aufmuntern. Die Mundwinkel des Schwarzhaarigen zuckten leicht, er verkniff sich seinen Kommentar. Er wusste das Sabo es nur gut meinte.  
 

„Danke, irgendwie muss der Doc sich mal eine neue Strategie einfallen lassen, der ganze normale Kram funktioniert bei mir wohl anscheinend nicht", über die Feststellung das er selbst ein sehr anstrengender Patient war, war er keinesfalls glücklich. Aber sein Fall war auch nicht einer der Üblichen, die sein Psychologe sonst betreute.  
 

„Am besten du sprichst ihn darauf mal an, vielleicht fällt ihm wirklich noch etwas ein, was er sonst nur bei den ganz schweren Fällen anwendet", das es überhaupt Menschen gab die mit Ace auf solch einer Basis arbeiten konnten, war für den Blonden fast ein Wunder. Die ersten Monate nach dem Ereignis kam nichts und niemand an ihn heran, nicht einmal Luffy.  
 

„Wäre ja nicht der Erste der an mir verzweifelt", sein derzeitiger Therapeut war schon der Dritte den er aufgesucht hatte. Die vor ihm hatten alle nach wenigen Monaten aufgegeben, er sei behandelbar.  
 

„Quatsch. Er behandelt dich jetzt schon ein einhalb Jahre und ihr kommt so gut miteinander aus, es wäre doch dumm dich jetzt wieder weg zu schicken. Außerdem hast du in Zwischenzeit schon so große Fortschritte gemacht", sagte der blonde Student, bevor er sich auf seinen Platz setzte, da ihr Professor durch die Tür herein gekommen war.  
 

_xXx_  
 

Ungeduldig wibbte Ace mit seinem rechten Bein, die Unruhe in ihm machte ihn verrückt. Das Wartezimmer der Praxis war leer, die Sprechstundenhilfe war ebenfalls schon gegangen, da sein Termin außer der Reihe am Nachmittag war. Für die Öffnungszeiten konnte er nun relativ wenig, dennoch war es ihm unangenehm an dem einzigen freien Nachmittag des Doktors hier zu sitzen.  
 

„Ah Ace...", die Tür zum Wartezimmer wurde von dem rothaarigen Psychologen selbst geöffnet, er hatte sein typisches Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
 

„Ich dachte du wolltest nicht mehr kommen?", einladen und gleichzeitig auffordernd hielt er dem Studenten die Hand hin um ihn zu begrüßen. Sofort erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl, reichte ihm ebenfalls die Hand und grinste schief.  
 

„Das ist richtig, aber die letzten Tage waren doch sehr anstrengend. Da dachte ich, ich schau nochmal bei ihnen vorbei", zusammen mit dem Doktor lief er in dessen Besprechungszimmer. In diesem nahm er wie gewohnt auf einem der vier Sessel platz, der rothaarige Mann setzte sich ihm gegenüber.  
 

„Na dann erzähl mal, was genau war dann in den letzten Tagen für dich so bedrückend?"  
 

„Nun", der Gefragte suchte nach den richtigen Worten, richtete seinen Blick an die Wand hinter seinem Gegenüber. „Es ist halt wie am Anfang. Ich schlaf unregelmäßig und ziemlich schlecht, weil ich immer wieder diese ganzen Szenen vor Augen hab", erklärte sich der Patient, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.  
 

„Ich merke, dass du gestresst und genervt bist. Du solltest dir jedoch nicht selbst die Schuld daran geben. Dein Unterbewusstsein versucht nur das zu verarbeiten, was du erlebt hast und mir ist bewusst, dass du das weißt, aber es ist wichtig, dass du das im Auge behältst. Du neigst schnell dazu von dir selbst frustriert zu sein Ace", es war schon unheimlich wie gut Shanks ihn nach der Zeit in Behandlung beurteilen konnte.  
 

„Ich bin mit meiner Hoffnung langsam am Ende, was kann ich denn noch machen, damit ich diese Gedanken endlich los bin?"  
 

„Du weißt doch, du sollst sie nicht loswerden. Sie sollen nur als negative Erinnerungen in deinem Gedächtnis bleiben und dich nicht bei deinem Leben beeinträchtigen", auch Worte, die er schon öfter gehört hatte.  
 

„Gibt es denn keine andere Methode die Dinge aufzuarbeiten? Ich möchte ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, aber dieses ständige Gerede hat sich bei mir ja nicht sehr effektiv heraus gestellt", zwar wusste Ace, dass er Fortschritte - sogar nicht unerhebliche - grad in den letzten Monaten gemacht hatte, aber langsam verlor er die Geduld mit sich selbst.  
 

„Es gäbe noch eine Möglichkeit, die wir angehen könnten. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob du so etwas gewachsen bist", mit seiner Aussage hatte er die volle Aufmerksamkeit des 22jährigen auf sich gezogen.  
 

„Die Methode probieren wir eigentlich nur bei Menschen, die eine Phobie besitzen. Wir konfrontieren sie mit dem, wovor sie Angst haben. Bei dir würde das allerdings etwas anders aussehen....", Ace zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch, schaute dem Rothaarigen ins Gesicht.  
 

„Und wie?"  
 

„Wir könnten dich mit den beiden Männern konfrontieren und sehen, was dein Unterbewusstsein mit dieser neuen Situation umgeht. Wie du die Sache verarbeitest, wenn du die kennen lernst, die dir das Ganze letztendlich eingebrogt haben", Shanks beendete seine Erklärung, sein Blick ruhte auf dem Jüngeren.  
 

Der wusste nicht ganz, was er von der Idee halten sollte. Wenn er an die Verhandlung dachte, vor über drei Jahren, dann wurde ihm ganz anders. Das er vor dem Gericht überhaupt aussagen konnte, war ein wahres Wunder gewesen, er wollte damals die beiden Typen nie wiedersehen, selbst wenn sie ihm schlussendlich nichts getan hatten.  
 

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher ob ich das schaffe. Immer hin habe ich den ganzen Ärger ja nur wegen denen an den Backe, könnte es nicht sein, dass es danach nur noch schlimmer würde?", das schwache Nicken des gelernten Therapeuten beunruhigte ihn nur noch mehr.  
 

„Das Ergebnis kann ich vorab leider nicht garantieren. Einerseits könnte es sein, dass dir die Begegnung hilft all das zu verarbeiten, andererseits könnte es deine jetzigen Fortschritte wieder auf Null setzen. Allerdings...", er machte eine kurze Pause um einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse zu nehmen.  
 

„Denke ich, so wie ich dich mittlerweile einschätze, dass es dich nicht zurück werfen würde. Ich glaube, es würde dir eine neue Chance geben, das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Du musst dich aber auch nicht sofort entscheiden. Lass dir diese Idee ruhig durch den Kopf gehen, ich möchte auch nicht, dass du dich damit überstürzt. Das Wichtigste ist, dass es sich für dich richtig anfühlt", das Lächeln auf den Lippen des Älteren wurde breiter.

Erneut Worte sie der Student in den letzten Monaten oft gehört hatte, aber Shanks hatte recht. Letztlich musste er für sich selbst das entscheiden, was er sich zutraute und was nicht.  
 

„Ich werd mir mal Gedanken über ihren Vorschlag Doktor...vielleicht werde ich mir dann sicherer, im Augenblick klingt diese Idee doch sehr verrückt und abwegig", er strich mit der rechten Hand durch seine Haare, erhob sich danach von seinem Platz.  
 

„Ich danke ihnen vielmals für die Zeit, die sie sich jedes Mal für mich nehmen. Ich weiß selbst, dass ich nicht der einfachste Patient bin", verlegen musste er grinsen, hielt dem Psychologen seine Hand hin.  
 

„Das ist mein Beruf und du bist noch nicht das, was ich schwer nenne. Melde dich einfach, du hast ja meine Diensthandynummer, wenn du dich entschieden hast, dann leite ich alles Weitere in die Wege. Und mach dir keinen Stress, es reicht auch vollkommen, wenn du mir nächste Woche Bescheid gibst, die ganze Sache läuft nicht weg", er nahm die Hand des Anderen und drückte sie.  
 

„Wir werden mit deinem Problem schon noch fertig, früher oder später, das habe ich dir am Anfang deiner Behandlung versichert und der Überzeugung bin ich immer noch."  
 

_xXx_  
 

Mit einer Papiertüte in der Hand stand der Schwarzhaarige eine knappe Stunde nachdem er die Praxis verlassen hatte vor der Wohnungstür seines besten Freundes, wartet darauf, dass dieser endlich die Tür öffnete. Nach endlosen Minuten des Wartens öffnete der Blondschopf die Tür, sah seinen Gast überrascht an.  
 

„Ace, was machst du denn hier?“, Tropfen fielen von seinen Haaren auf seine Schultern, das Shirt hatte er verkehrt herum angezogen.  
 

„Ich dachte“, der Angesprochene hielt die Tüte etwas weiter nach oben. „Wir essen zusammen zu Abend, also lass mich endlich rein“, er drängte den Älteren in seine kleine Wohnung zurück, schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
 

„Du hättest aber nichts kaufen müssen, du weißt doch, ich hab immer was hier“, er lief den kleinen Flur herunter, gefolgt von Ace.  
 

„Da will man dir eine Freude machen Sabo und du hast an allem was auszusetzen“, murrte der Schwarzhaarige leise, nahm auf dem Bett in Sabos kleinem Zimmer platz.  
 

„Entschuldige, ich habe nur nicht mit dir gerechnet. Was gibt’s denn so dringendes? Ich dachte, du hättest nach deinen Terminen immer keine Lust mehr auf Gesellschaft“, der Blonde ließ sich neben seinen besten Freund fallen, nahm ihm die Tüte aus der Hand. „Was hast du denn mitgebracht?“

Ace musste den Kopf schütteln, verkniff sich ein Lachen.  
 

„Nichts Besonderes, aber heute war mit mal nach Gesellschaft. Willst du dir dein Shirt nicht mal richtig herum anziehen?“, er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, nahm dem Anderen die Tüte wieder ab und ging herüber zu dem kleinen Tisch in der Mitte des Zimmers.  
 

„Oh, danke. Ich bin gleich wieder da“, mit diesen Worten verschwand er im Badezimmer. Schulter zuckend holte er währenddessen die beiden kleinen Boxen mit Sushi aus der Papiertüte, stellte sie auf dem Tisch ab, legte die Stäbchen daneben. Sushi-to-go war eine der besten Erfindungen der Neuzeit.  
 

„Warum ist dir denn heute mal nach Gesellschaft, hm?“, Sabo kam zurück in den kleinen Raum, ließ sich gegenüber des Jüngeren fallen und schnappte sich eine der beiden Boxen.  
 

„Naja“, Ace nahm sich die andere Box und öffnete sie, nahm sich das paar Stäbchen, das ihm der Kleinere übrig gelassen hatte. „Er hat mir heute eine neue Methode vorgeschlagen, wie ich mit den Geschehnissen vielleicht besser umgehen könnte“, beendete er seinen Satz, aß die ersten Onigiri aus der Box.  
 

„Mach‘s doch nicht so spannend“, er aß den nächsten Onigiri, lehnte sich etwas nach hinten.  
 

„Also er meinte, er will eine Art Schock-Therapie verwenden, so wie man das bei Phobien macht“, bei dem Gedanken daran wurde ihm wieder ganz anders, dennoch ließ er sich das selbst bezahlte Essen schmecken. Sein Gegenüber schien zu überlegen, was in seiner Aussage steckte, bevor er sich fast an dem Reis verschluckte und husten musste, als ihm klar wurde, was sein bester Freund sagen wollte.  
 

„Im ernst? Meint er wirklich dass das helfen könnte? Und meinst du, du kannst das?“, so viele Fragen auf einmal, Ace blinzelte und musste leicht kichern.  
 

„Machst du dir etwa Sorgen um mich?“

Für seine Frage kassierte er einen Schlag auf den Kopf, Sabo setzte sich wieder hin und murrte leise.  
 

„Was soll diese dämliche Frage? Natürlich mache ich das...aber wie gesagt, was hältst du davon?“, unsicher zuckte er mit den Schultern, fixierte sich auf sein Essen.  
 

„Sicher bin ich mir nicht, einerseits würde ich das schon ausprobieren wollen, andererseits habe ich Angst, dass ich dem ganzen nicht gewachsen bin.“  
 

Nachdenklich wurde er gemustert.  
 

„Wie wäre es, wenn du es einfach ausprobierst? Falls es dir zu viel wird, dann kannst du das doch sicher auch abbrechen, dein Therapeut ist ja nicht blöd. So gute Fortschritte wie ihr zusammen gemacht hat“, mit seinen Worten zog er den Blick des Jüngeren auf sich, er selbst lächelte sanft.  
 

„Ich weiß auch nicht“, erneut versank er in seinen eigenen Gedanken, aß sein Sushi weiter.  
 

„Wie wäre es, wenn du dir noch mehr Meinungen dazu einholst?“  
 

„Und von wem?“  
 

Sabo schien nachzudenken, lehnte sich nach vorne und legte das paar Stäbchen zurück.  
 

„Luffy?“  
 

Bei dem Namen zuckte er leicht zusammen, schüttelte gleich ablehnend den Kopf.  
 

„Er ist der Letzte, mit dem ich darüber reden sollte...“, das er daran selbst Schuld hatte war Ace klar.  
 

„Sag nicht du hast...“, in Sabo's Kopf drehten sich die Räder, er seufzte laut und gab seinem Gegenüber erneut einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.  
 

„Ace, warum hast du ihm denn nicht einfach die Wahrheit gesagt?!“

Murrend lehnte sich der Gefragte zurück, stütze sich mit seinen Händen auf dem Fußboden ab.  
 

„Das letzte Gespräch war wieder so... hitzköpfig. So wie er eben ist. Er meinte sofort, er würde sein Studium da abbrechen und hier her kommen. Er versteht nicht, das mir das rein gar nichts bringt. So gemein wie das klingen mag, ich brauche Luffy nicht hier um die Dinge zu verarbeiten – da brauche ich niemanden zu außer mich selbst.   
Deswegen habe ich ihm gesagt, ich sei fertig und hab die Behandlung abgeschlossen. Ich bin der Letzte, der ihn wieder hier her holen will. Bei unserem letzten Gespräch meinte er, es liefe im Augenblick alles so gut“, seinen Blick hinter dem Blonden an die Wand gerichtet verzog er das Gesicht. Allerdings hatte er sich selbst schon überlegt, wen er noch nach einer zweiten Meinung fragen könnte.  
 

„Und wie wäre es, wenn du dann einfach seinen Mitbewohner fragst? Ich dachte, ihr versteht euch auch gut?“, für einen Moment schien Ace zu überlegen, ehe er sein Gesicht noch mehr verzog.  
 

„Gut verstehen ist da zu viel gesagt. Wir akzeptieren uns? Ich vertrau ihm noch nicht so wirklich...“, Unsicherheit sprach aus seiner Aussage, aber daran hatte er auch gedacht. Ace war nicht der Typ, der viele Freunde hatte, vor allem in den letzten Jahren war seine Therapie viel wichtiger gewesen als der soziale Kontakt zu anderen Menschen.  
 

„Ich würds probieren. Besser als mit deinen Gedanken alleine zu sein oder?“  
 

**TBC**


	2. Akt 02

Nach einigem Zögern nickte er zustimmend.   
 

„Ich denke du hast Recht. Danke Sabo“, ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, innerlich war er jedoch noch immer nicht überzeugt. Er mochte den Kerl nicht, was auch immer Luffy so toll an ihm fand, dass er gleich mit ihm in eine WG ziehen musste.  
 

„Dann mach ich mich mal auf den Weg nach Hause, ich muss noch was für das Projekt machen und außerdem hab ich noch nicht alles für die Vorlesungen vorbereitet. Wir sehen uns morgen“, der Schwarzhaarige erhob sich von seinem Platz, gemeinsam mit dem Anderen lief er zu dessen Wohnungstür.  
 

„Bis morgen und danke für das Essen“, die Beiden verabschiedeten sich, Ace verließ mit langsamen Schritten den Flur des Gebäudes, machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner eigenen Wohnung.  
 

Unsicher blickten die dunklen Augen auf die Uhr des Weckers neben seinem Bett. Es war mit Gewissheit noch nicht zu spät um ihn anzurufen, aber innerlich konnte Ace sich von dem Vorhaben einfach nicht überzeugen.

Die Nummer auf dem Handydisplay stimmte, das Einzige was er machen musste war auf das kleine grüne Feld mit dem Hörer zu drücken.  
 

Weitere Minuten vergingen, nachdenklich starrte er auf den Display, drückte mit dem Daumen der linken Hand auf das Symbol. Ungeduldig und nervös hielt er sich das Handy ans Ohr.

Der Warte-Ton steigerte seine Unruhe, nachdem es das vierte al einen langen Ton gab wollte er auflegen, aber dann nahm der Angerufene ab.  
 

„Hallo, was kann ich für dich tun?“, die Stimme am anderen Ende klang überrascht, bevor er jedoch antworten konnte, hörte er eine weitere Stimme im Hintergrund.  
 

„Ooooi! Wer ist das denn? Du hast dir ja echt Zeit gelassen, ich dachte schon, du nimmst gar nicht mehr ab!“, er erkannte die Stimme seines Bruders sofort, hoffte dass Law ihn nicht verraten würde.  
 

„Es ist ein Kommilitone, darf ich denn jetzt telefonieren?“, Law musste das Telefon etwas weggehalten haben, denn die Stimmen waren leiser als zuvor.  
 

„Ah, sorry! Machst du denn gleich Essen? Ich verhungere noch!“, erneut war die Stimme im Hintergrund laut und deutlich zu hören, er konnte sich ein Grinsen und das leise Kichern nicht verkneifen.  
 

„Luffy! Jetzt raus hier“, Ace hörte das eine Tür laut zugeknallt wurde, ehe er einen langen lauten Seufzer durch den Hörer wahrnahm.  
 

„Wie hast du es nur so lange mit ihm ausgehalten?“, auf die Frage bekam der Ältere ein Kichern zu hören, bevor er sich jedoch wieder auf das Wesentliche konzentrierte. „Also, zurück zum Thema, was gibt’s denn?“

Bei der Frage zuckte der Schwarzhaarige zusammen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er sich dem Grund wieder bewusst wurde, warum er Law angerufen hatte.  
 

„Erstmal danke, dass du Luffy nicht gesagt hast, wer dich angerufen hat.“  
 

„Dadurch dass du mich angerufen hast, denke ich, dass du nicht mit ihm sprechen wolltest. Darum muss ich ihm nicht auf die Nase binden, wer mich anruft.“  
 

„Trotzdem danke. Und nun ja“, er wusste nicht genau wie er anfangen sollte, zog die Beine an und setzte sich in einen Schneidersitz auf sein Bett.  
 

„Ich brauch Rat beziehungsweise eine zweite Meinung.“

Stille kehrte für einen Augenblick ein.  
 

„Und da ruft du ausgerechnet mich an? Ich dachte du kannst mich nicht leiden?“

Eine tiefe Röte legte sich auf die Wangen des Studenten, er war froh dass er dem Mitbewohner seines Bruders nicht gegenüber saß.  
 

„Das hab ich nie so gesagt, außerdem denke ich, dass du recht objektiv an die Sache rangehen kannst“, unangenehm biss er sich auf der Unterlippe herum, lehnte sich nach hinten gegen die Wand unter dem kleinen Fenster.  
 

„Nun, spann mich nicht so auf die Folter.“

Alles was der Gefragte hörte war ein lautes Seufzen seitens des Jüngeren, er selbst saß auf dem Stuhl an seinem Schreibtisch und hing über seiner Arbeit für seinen Abschluss.  
 

„Ace, so wie es klingt hat es was mit der Therapie zu tun oder? Luffy sagte mir du seist fertig damit“, er fühlte sich ertappt, ein weiteres tiefes Seufzen verließ seine Lippen.  
 

„Nein, ich hab ihn angelogen. Nach unserem letzten Treffen klang es so als würde die Uni für ihn grad so gut laufen und dann soll er nicht auf die Idee kommen hier her zu ziehen, nur weil ich Probleme hab, mit denen ich nicht klar komme“, es war seltsam mit dem Anderen so offen darüber zu reden.

Ace wusste nicht, was sein Bruder ihm alles erzählt hatte, aber er selbst hielt mit all den Details für das was geschehen war für sich – also auch alles über die Therapie.  
 

„Ist ja jetzt auch nicht so wichtig, ich wollte dich nach deiner Meinung fragen. Mein Therapeut hat mir eine weitere Möglichkeit vorgeschlagen, mit der ich das Geschehene vielleicht besser verarbeiten könnte.

Er hält eine Art Schock-Therapie für sinnvoll, aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was ich davon halten soll“, beendete er seine kleine Erzählung. Der Mann am anderen Ende atmete tief ein, lehnte sich zurück.  
 

„Hm, klingt ja interessant. Wenn ich so was höre hätte ich mich doch für das Psychologie-Studium entscheiden sollen….entschuldige. Er will also, dass du die Beiden kennen lernst. Was meinst du denn?“  
 

„Das weiß ich nicht, bei dem Gedanken daran denen nochmal zu begegnen wird mir ganz anders, aber ich will das Ganze endlich mal hinter mir lassen und hoffe, dass es doch was bringen könnte“, wie unsicher er sich ausdrücken musste machte ihn selbst wütend. Er wollte seine Unsicherheit nicht allen auf die Nase binden.  
 

„Und was sagt dein Therapeut?“  
 

„Er meinte, er würde es mir zutrauen. Rückschritte würde ich wohl nicht machen, dennoch weiß ich nicht genau, ob mir das leicht fällt“, die Zweifel zerrten an seinen Nerven. Es war unglaublich anstrengend nicht zu wissen, was man für sich selbst am sinnvollsten hielt.  
 

„Wenn ich du wäre würde ich es probieren. Das Ganze abbrechen kannst du im Endeffekt immer noch, wenn du merken solltest, dass es dir zu viel wird, oder nicht?“

Es war doch witzig, wie sehr sich die Meinungen von Law und Sabo ähnelten.  
 

„Hm okay, vielen Dank. Ich lass mir die Idee nochmal durch den Kopf gehen, aber deine Ansicht hat mir schon sehr geholfen“, zufrieden war Ace noch immer nicht, aber letztlich konnte weder Sabo noch Law ihm seine eigene Entscheidung abnehmen.  
 

„Dafür nicht, dir die Entscheidung abnehmen kann ich jedoch nicht, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du die richtige Entscheidung treffen wirst, dennoch...“, der Ältere machte eine Pause.  
 

„Du solltest mit ihm da auch drüber reden. Du weißt wie Hitzköpfig er sein kann, also lass ihn das lieber nicht selbst herausfinden“, da sprach er aus Erfahrung. Nicht mal eine Überraschung konnte man vor Ace’s Bruder geheim halten, er wurde darüber nur wütend und machte so lange einen Aufstand, bis man ihm die Wahrheit sagen würde.  
 

„Ich weiß. Danke, ich werd noch mit ihm darüber sprechen, danke Law“, der Jüngere erhob sich von seinem Bett, lief aus dem Zimmer.  
 

„Solange ich helfen konnte...hälst du mich auf dem Laufenden, auch wie du dich entschieden hast?“  
 

„Klar, das mach ich. Wir hören voneinander“, ohne noch auf eine Antwort zu warten drückte er den Knopf auf dem Display um das Gespräch zu beenden.  
 

Was sollte er jetzt tun?  
 

_X_  
 

Nervös knapperte der Student sich auf seiner Unterlippe herum, seine Finger tippten auf den Coffee-to-Go Becher, seine Augen waren stur auf die Tischplatte gerichtet.  
 

Seit einer ganzen Woche wusste er, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Sieben Tage hatte er Zeit gehabt, sich darauf vorzubereiten. Sieben verdammt lange Tage, in denen er kaum geschlafen hatte, in denen er von Tag zu Tag immer nervöser geworden war. Am liebsten würde er aufstehen und gehen. Noch hatte er die Chance. Noch.

Seine Augen schauten sich um, der Doktor war noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt, aber andererseits wollte er ihn nicht wieder sehen. Er würde mit den Beiden zurückkommen, die ihm die letzten drei Jahre zur Hölle gemacht haben. All die nervigen Therapiesitzungen, all die schlaflosen Nächte und all der Streit mit seinen Freunden. Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn der heutige Tag endlich den Durchbruch bringen würde. Ein wahres Wunder.  
 

Abwechselnd schaute der Rothaarige zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her, die vor ihm standen. Er selbst hatte mit den Beiden lediglich vor neun Tagen am Telefon gesprochen, sie vorher auch nur auf Fotos gesehen.  
 

„Ich freue mich sehr, dass sie sich mein Anliegen zu Herzen genommen haben und her gekommen sind. Es ist nicht nur für mich sehr wichtig“, fing er an, die Unbekannten sahen ihn fragend an.  
 

„Am Telefon habe ich ihnen nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt. Wir sind nicht hier, um über das zu sprechen, was vor fast vier Jahren passiert ist. Zumindest sind wir nicht alleine“, die Blicke der Beiden wurden skeptischer. Bevor sie fragen konnten, erzählte Shanks weiter.  
 

„Ich möchte dass sie mir bei der Therapie eines Patienten helfen. Sicher bin ich mir nicht, ob sie mit seinem Namen noch etwas anfangen können. Es handelt sich um Ace, den Jungen, der in die Vorfälle verwickelt war“, am Ende seines Satzes schaute er wieder in die Gesichter der Anderen.

Sie schauten einander an, ehe sich der Blonde dann zu Wort fand.  
 

„Sie wollen dass wir ihnen bei seiner Therapie helfen?“  
 

„Nun ja, der junge Mann ist einer der Patienten, die sich kein Therapeut gerne wünscht. Er ist unkooperativ, man muss ihm jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen und er ist dickköpfig. Aber in den letzten Monaten habe ich eine völlig andere Seite an ihm kennen gelernt. Er ist unsicher, nervös und unruhig und das nur durch diesen Vorfall.

Also habe ich gehofft, dass eine Gegenüberstellung mit den Männern sinnvoll wäre, die ihn in diese Lage gebracht haben. Deswegen habe ich sie hier her bestellt“, Shanks verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Er wartete auf eine Reaktion.

Mit seinen Worten hatte er ihnen die Sprache verschlagen. Stumm blickten sie sich erneut an.  
 

„Wäre es für sie in Ordnung den Jungen zu treffen?“

Nach einigen Minuten nickten sie leicht.  
 

„Wenn es für ihn in Ordnung ist, ist es für mich auch in Ordnung. Allerdings hatte ich nicht gedacht, dass er so damit zu kämpfen haben würde“, dieses mal war es der Brünette, der sich am Hinterkopf kratze.  
 

„Jeder geht mit solch Ausnahmesituationen anders um, beziehungsweise das Bewusstsein. Aber wenn sie möchten, können sie ihn gerne selbst fragen. Wollen wir los?“, noch nicht überzeugt von seinem Anliegen folgten sie ihm trotzdem.  
 

Nach wenigen Minuten hatten sie das Café erreicht in dem der Naturwissenschaftsstudent saß, dessen Tisch sie ansteuerten. Ace’s Blick traf den der beiden Männer, stark zuckte er zusammen, bei ihrem Anblick fing sein Herz an schneller zu schlagen. Es war über drei Jahre her, er hatte sie vor Gericht das letzte Mal gesehen. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt aufgestanden und gegangen.  
 

Fest umschloss er den Kaffeebecher, atmete tief durch und richtete seinen Blick zurück auf das Holz vor sich.  
 

„Entschuldige, dass es so lange gedauert hat Ace“, Shanks' Stimme brachte ihn dazu wieder aufzusehen, ein schwaches Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen. Er wollte sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass er die Nervosität in Person war.  
 

„Kein Problem“, erneut schaute er kurz zu den anderen Beiden herüber, konnte den Blick aber nicht lange halten.

Die Drei setzen sich zu dem Jüngsten an den Tisch, der verzweifelt einen Punkt suchte, den er fixieren konnte um seine Ruhe zu bewahren.  
 

„Also, die Vorstellung sparen wir uns, ich bin mir sicher, dass sich alle Beteiligten sehr genau an die Namen der Anderen erinnern. Ace...“, der Therapeut wandte sich an seinen Patient, der leicht zusammen zuckte. Die dunklen Augen sahen in das Gesicht des Rothaarigen.  
 

„Gibt es irgendetwas, was du sagen möchtest?“  
 

Die Frage brachte ihn zu seinen eigenen Gedanken. Eine Woche lang hatte er versucht sich auf dieses Treffen vorzubereiten, aber er hatte es nicht geschafft. Er wusste nicht einmal, was er von diesen Männern wissen wollte. Den Grund, warum sie das getan hatten, wusste er bereits – seit knapp vier Jahren. Es änderte aber nichts an seiner Unruhe und auch nicht an der Tatsache, dass unterbewusst immer noch irgendwas mit ihm nicht stimmte.  
 

„Ich... denke nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein, wüsste ich nicht was“, dieses mal richtete er den Blick zuerst auf den Blonden vor sich, danach auf den Brünetten. In ihren Gesichtern konnte er eine Mischung aus Mitgefühl und auch aus Verwirrung erkennen.  
 

Aber dabei müsste er doch sein, der verwirrt ist oder nicht?  
 

„Wenn ich darf“, ergriff der Blonde das Wort, lehnte sich nach hinten. „Würde ich dir gerne eine Frage stellen“, auffordernd schaute er den Kleineren ihm gegenüber an.  
 

„Äh sicher, nur zu.“  
 

„Wie lange hast du schon mit den Ereignissen von damals zu kämpfen?“

Überrascht über die Frage blinzelte der Gefragte, musste etwas grinsen und lehnte sich ebenfalls gegen die weiche Lehne hinter sich.  
 

„Es fing so ein halbes Jahr nach dem Urteil für euch an, dass ich nicht mehr richtig schlafen konnte. Irgendwann kam noch diese Unsicherheit und Angstzustände dazu. Also hab ich mich breitschlagen lassen zu einem Therapeuten zu gehen, weil es wohl damit zu tun hat“, für die beiden Unbekannten klang es nicht so normal wie der Student es schilderte.  
 

„Allerdings bin ich noch nicht die ganzen drei Jahre bei Doktor Redwood in Behandlung. Erst seit ungefähr ein ein halb Jahren bin ich bei ihm. Die vorherigen Typen haben nach wenigen Monaten die Hoffnung mit mir aufgegeben.“

**TBC**


End file.
